1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cord guiding device, more particularly to a cord guiding device for guiding cords of a window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shown in FIG. 1 is a conventional window blind 1 including a securing seat 11, a blind 12 that hangs below the securing seat 11 and that folds upwardly and unfolds downwardly, a cord roller device 13 disposed at the center top portion of the securing seat 11, two cord guiding devices 14 disposed on the securing seat 11 at respective opposite sides of the cord roller device 13, and a cord 15 that is movable by the cord roller device 13 and that controls the folding and unfolding of the blind 12. Each of the cord guiding devices 14 includes a wheel holder 141 that is mounted on the securing seat 11 and that is formed with a positioning hole 140, and a guiding wheel 142 that is mounted to the wheel holder 141. The wheel holder 142 has a plurality of protruding flanges 143 projecting radially, and two wheel surfaces 144, each being disposed between a corresponding adjacent pair of the protruding flanges 143. After being wound on the wheel surfaces 144 of the guiding wheels 142, the cord 15 passes through the positioning holes 140 in the wheel holders 141 and are then attached to the blind 12 so as to control movement of the blind 12.
If an uneven force is applied to the conventional window blind 1 during the process of folding or unfolding of the blind 12, jamming of the cord 15 between the guiding wheel(s) 142 and the wheel holder(s) 141 is likely to occur when the cord 15 becomes loosely wound on the wheel surface(s) 144 of the guiding wheel(s) 142 and slips out of the protruding flange(s) 143.